1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital monitoring system using a network camera and a computer has been rapidly introduced. That is, the digital monitoring system like this is constituted by the network camera, a video recording apparatus for recording a video produced by the network camera, and a viewer for reproducing a live video produced by the network camera and a recorded video recoded by the video recording apparatus. Here, the viewer has a function of displaying a phenomenon of the system and a phenomenon occurred in the video, as events.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2007-025950, an abnormality is detected by analyzing a video produced by a camera, and, if the abnormality is detected, an informing signal or a message is output. Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2007-049378, an abnormality is detected by a sensor, a camera related to the sensor is specified based on layout information indicating the relation between the sensor and the camera, and a current video produced by the specified camera is displayed.
However, for example, in a case where a phenomenon that a certain person misplaced or mislaid a bag or the like is detected as an event, such a problem as described below occurs. That is, only if the person goes away from a place where the bag has been put on, a user of the system can actually detect such misplacement of the bag. In this connection, even if the video obtained at the time when the misplacement of the bag is detected can be displayed by such conventional techniques as described above, it may be difficult for the user to discriminate which person misplaced the bag. According to circumstances, there is a possibility that the person who is the owner of the misplaced bag has left. Like this, if there is a gap between the time at which the event can be detected and the time at which the event occurs (in this example, at a moment that the person leaves from the bag), it is impossible in the conventional technique to perform a display which enables the user to confirm the occurrence of the event.
The present invention has been completed in consideration of the above-described conventional problem, and aims to perform the display that enables the user to confirm the occurrence of the event even if the time at which the event is detected is different from the time at which the event occurs.